


Once Upon The Once Upons

by Missy



Category: Princess Bride (1987)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they all lived Happily Ever After...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon The Once Upons

And so Inigo and Fezzik and Buttercup and Westley finally knew they were safe. Deciding to sail far beyond the bounds of Humperdinck’s reach, they eventually reached an uninhabited yet lush island in the Crimea. They grew happy but not completely, for there were shelters to build and not even Max’s magnificent cloak could keep them all warm forevermore. So semi-happily they farmed sheep and fenced and, with Fezzik’s strength and Buttercup’s eye for beauty, fashioned a magnificent stone cottage. And as winter set in, Inigo and Fezzik’s tongues set to more than completing rhymes. 

Once upon the once upon Inigo showed Fezzik all he had learned in the finest castellan brothels, and Fezzik showed Inigo that big hands were often attached to far bigger things. Buttercup and Westley learned to take long constitutionals whenever they pressed an ear to the cottage door to ear fervently shouted words of love delivered in completely perfect iambic pentameter. The two couples learned to deal with the lovey-doviness of the other, forming a perfect – and perfectly understood – friendship.

Happily is what they lived. Ever after is the obvious part.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **The Princess Bride**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
